Today's communication networks enable users to communicate using a variety of media. For example, users may exchange voice and data packets using a cell phone, a land-line phone, and so on. The communication among various users and the type of communication among various users may change over time. For example, the need for mobility has helped services developed for mobile networks, e.g., services developed for cellular networks, gain popularity. For example, text messaging services are popular among subscribers of a cellular network service. In addition, most users still have their land lines and entertainment networks. For example, a user may subscribe to a landline based IP phone service, to a cellular network based service, and a broadcast cable network based service. Thus, a user may have multiple customer endpoint devices with each being used for a specific service. Despite having subscriptions to services from various networks, a text message sent to a mobile phone can only be accessed the user's mobile phone.